


mahogany bed frame

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Harringrove, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, billy being emotionally constipated, idk what to tag this, idk y i named it this either i just couldnt think of a title, steve being in touvh with his emotions like a king, thanks my friend for letting me use his computer to post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: prompt: I have this scene in my head where steve says "i love u" then billy gets mad at him then steve goes "too bad ily ily ily"-“Don’t ‘Harrington’ me, you’ve literally got my spunk still dripping out of you.” Steve counters.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	mahogany bed frame

**Author's Note:**

> from an ask i got on tumblr - I have this scene in my head where steve says "i love u" then billy gets mad at him then steve goes "too bad ily ily ily" - thanks for the lovely ask friend. i hope this short scene does it justice.  
> asks on my tumblr are always welcomed!!!!  
> thanks for reading my dudes :)

Billy kicks his toe against the edge of Steve’s mahogany bed frame when he hears the words fall from those pink lips.

“Don’t, Steve,” Billy says through a frustrated sigh as he leans down to hold his injured foot.

“I do though.” Steve continues.

Billy just wants to get dressed and go. He’s already going to miss curfew, he doesn’t need to be locked out of the house as well.

He let’s go of his throbbing foot and jumps a bit to finish pulling up his jeans.

“Harrington, this re—”

“Don’t ‘ _Harrington’_ me, you’ve literally got my spunk still dripping out of you.” Steve counters. He’s got the sheets pooled low around his waist, his coarse hair peaking through and his head propped up on a pile of pillows. Way more pillows then Billy even owns.

Any other time, Billy would have howled at the crude statement. Would have revelled in knowing that it’s his influence that has Steve speaking like this.

He’s picking up his navy button up off the floor when he speaks, “Stop talking. I have to go.”

Steve sits upright and slaps his hands on either side of his thighs.

“I fucking love you, you asshole. Like, I’m goddamn _in_ love with you. I know you’re emotionally constipated and you’ve got a few good reasons to be, but I know you love me too!” He takes a deep breath, “I know you do.”

Billy stands there with his shirt unbuttoned, untucked and crumpled, staring at Steve.

Steve gets up on his knees, holding the sheet with one hand against his tummy. He shuffles towards the end of the bed, to where Billy is standing, arms hanging by his side and staring at Steve with glassy eyes.

“I can see it, in the way you watch me when you think I don’t notice,”

He stops at the edge of the bed, leaning back on his feet.

“Can feel it when you hide your face in my neck, so I can’t see your tears,”

Steve reaches forward slightly, fingers grazing the edge of his shirt.

“In the way, you kiss my forehead when you think I’m asleep,”

He grasps at the material, his other hand coming up to do the same.

“When I’ve got you on your back, and I’m looking down at you, and our foreheads are all gross with sweat and sticking together but we don’t care,”

He pulls Billy forward by his shirt, till his knees hit the mattress and his chest is almost flat against Steve’s.

“That’s how I know you fucking love me, Billy.”

Billy’s cheeks are burning, and he can feel it reaching the tips of his ears.

“I love you,” Steve says again. 


End file.
